


Do You Believe in Magic?

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: Takes place at the end of 513





	Do You Believe in Magic?

The night had been magic. Babylon reopened, literally rising up from the ashes, and the opening was a success story for the record books. He should be happy. More than happy. But reality had sunk its teeth into his bones and engulfed him with a gut-wrenching sadness. If he closed his eyes, he could feel his skin, smell his scent, hear his voice. He couldn’t get rid of him if he tried. And he didn’t want to.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hey yourself.”  
  
“Let’s dance.”  
  
“Mikey, don’t you have a husband to dance with?”  
  
“I think I wore him out. C’mon.”  
  
And so he allowed Michael to lead him to the dance floor. It was pointless, though. Everything was pointless now. Babylon, work, life. Nothing had meaning.  
  
But true to everyone’s expectations, he accepted the accolades smugly and danced. When the evening ended, he ushered his friends out of the empty club with a false smile and said goodnight.  
  
He drove to the loft deep in thought, unencumbered by anyone or anything, exactly what he wanted.  
  
The metal door groaned in opening, and he slammed it shut. Why did he yank it so hard? He wasn’t mad of course, just...what? He strode inside and raked his gaze across the vast space. So big, so quiet, so emp—  
  
He stood stock still, his only reaction a slight widening of his eyes and the lift of his brow. Blinded by the megawatt smile, he struggled to keep his voice even. “What the fuck are you doing here?”  
  
“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t be here for your grand opening?” Justin asked, then shook his head. “Never mind. Stupid question.”  
  
“How the fuck did you get in the club without me knowing?”  
  
“I snuck in between two gym bunnies. I guess there are advantages to being me.”  
  
Brian smirked and took a step closer. “There are many, many advantages to being you. One of them is being on the receiving end of those advantages.”  
  
“Want to see them?”  
  
“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
